Sleeping Giant
Sleeping Giant (スリーピング・ジャイアント, Surīpingu Jaianto) is the Stand of Donnie Jones. Appearance Personality Synopsis Abilities Sleeping Giant is a very unique stand among other stands due to its power being solely dependent on its own user's willingless. Meaning that if its user feels the need to protect something or someone that is close to them or not involved in the fight as well as help them, the strength of Sleeping Giant can rise to great heights. However, the opposite is true if the user feels no need to get involved in something or feels no reason to help at all. Despite this, its standard power is still strong to stand up to some stands, though when the user begins to get serious, is when the giant awakens. *'Incredible Strength '- In a lot of cases, Sleeping giant is shown to be incredible strong to most normal humans, able to knock one out with a single punch. When not using its full power, the strength of sleeping giant is shown to be able to break through solid concrete without much trouble and even stop a speeding vehicle without worry. His best feat is shown was holding back the jaws of an alligator, which can bite down with a jaw strength of 16,460 newtons of force. During the times when the user is truly serious and is using his full strength, it is shown to double his standard strength. An example is him being able to punch through a steel door like it was butter and even bend it like a piece of cardboard. The full level of his strength was shown during a battle against one opponent who threatened an entire village, causing him to really become not just furious, but dedicated to stopping him. He was able to punch a tank with such force that it ended up splitting it right down the middle, and even throw both pieces of it at his opponent like they were rubber balls. *'Thermal Vision '- Due to his past, this ability slowly developed itself into the stand, allowing him to see the body heat of any living thing around him. Since gaining this ability, he's trained it to go much further than a lot of people would expect, an example of this is being able to detect the change in heat of a person if they lie. Along with this is also being able to see the trace of heat from anything that produced it if there is any small trace of it, allowing him to track and follow the trail. One of the last abilities it can be used for is even sensing the emotions of the being who emits the energy, telling whether it is in distress or at ease about something. When used in combination with his Force Field Manipulation, Sleeping Giant is able to see through solid objects, allowing him to see the heat signature of anything that he can view. 'Force Field Generation' Sleeping Giant's main power is it's ability to create strong barriers around anything that it focuses on. it's shown creating the barriers using its arms as a catalyst, extending them forward and manifesting it out of thin air. It has been shown that the barriers created can extend to around 3.7 x 5.5m, enough to surround up to six people at once and protect them. When in use, the barriers are able to take incredible impacts that most people would immediately die from, an example being when Donnie called one up to protect his allies while inside a crashing subway car, which was crushed like a can, but didn't affect sleeping giant's barrier at all. Another feat is when he fought against a stand, whose power was able to create a stream of water powerful enough to cut even diamond, and defended against said attack while his barrier stayed relatively unharmed. The true power to this ability is that the user is able to manipulate it in various ways, allowing him to not just make it harder, but also make it taller at times when needed. It also lets the user extend the range of their attack by expanding the shield forward. For more precise moments, Sleeping Giant's barriers can be altered and even molded into various shapes dependintg on the user's need, like allowing Donnie to replicate the shape of a key to open a locked door or creating a splint for a broken leg by encasing it in a barrier shaped cast. It's control over the barriers even goes down to it's own properties, allowing the user to augment it to make anyone and himself look invisible to the naked eye. Despite these incredible powers, they do come with some weaknesses, the main one being that the abilities all depend on the user's state of mind and whether he's trying to protect or hurt someone. If the user is in a state of panic or worry, the stand won't be able to properly use its power. 'Awakened Form' Trivia *The name "Sleeping Giant" is based off of the actual band also named this, who are a christian metal band who have officially broken up. *The image is from Fire Force, whose from a superhero tv show that airs in the series. Category:Stands Category:Mid-range Stands